The Better Way
by smut1956
Summary: Booth has to wonder while he's marveling at how he became a father to be again.     Bones and its characters are the property of Hart Hanson and Fox. No copyright infringement is intended.


**A/N- This is just one of the many lost scenes between the end of Season 6 and the start of Season 7. I kept imagining the aftermath of Bones' announcement and had to go there. Enjoy.**

**() () ()**

The Better Way

_**"What?"**_

_**"I'm pregnant...you're the father."**_

_**() () () **_

Time stood still for Temperance Brennan after her pronouncement even though she knew it was impossible for time to stand still. The slight chill of the starry D.C. night wasn't the only reason for the tiny tremble that went through her.

It seemed an eternity (again, an unlikely reference) before Booth smiled that lovely little smile. In the next moment he pulled her up into his arms and spun them around in a dizzying circle. His joyous whoop echoed on the nearly deserted street. "Bones, a baby? Are you sure? Of course you're sure. You're you-you know everything."

"Not everything, however, I am certain of this."

"Okay, you're fine? You look fine, you look beautiful. Come here, sit down." Booth tenderly led her to a bench and seated her.

"I don't need to be coddled. I'm quite capable of standing at this point in my pregnancy."

"Humor me Bones. _**I**_ need to sit down after this news."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm in shock and hey, wait..."

"What Booth?" She felt his arms clasp her upper body and she was turned toward him.

"Is this from the vial of my frozen swimmers or is this the real thing?"

She solemnly answered, "Your frozen swimmers are intact. I can't believe you don't remember having intercourse with me especially since it's been occurring on a semi-regular basis lately."

"You're unforgettable, Bones."

"That is true."

He shook his head slightly at her certainty in this as if it were one of her scientific conclusions. "Right and making love to you is the same." That wide grin flashed again at her. "But you told me I didn't have to worry about birth control."

The first time she'd been in his arms and in his bed had been the night that Mr. Nigel-Murray was murdered. Neither Booth nor Brennan felt it was appropriate to make love with Vincent's loss so fresh. They'd found a great deal of comfort in just being in each other's arms. Booth had later confided that he didn't want to take advantage of the situation only to end up abandoning her by dying at Jacob Broadsky's hand.

Bones knew with certainty then this was their time to act on their feelings. Booth had protected her one more time, in this instance saving her from another round of loving, losing and being left behind. That's why she'd snatched up her phone eagerly when she got the call announcing Broadsky's capture and discovering Booth was safe.

They'd left the Jeffersonian after sending Vincent's casket home later that night with her clinging to Booth's arm. She took the opportunity to quietly announce, "I'm staying at your apartment." From there, a highly satisfying and erotic physical relationship bloomed. Now she had to answer his concerns.

"Booth, I appreciated you offering to take responsibility for birth control but it was on me. You are aware I don't like unnecessary medication and I have always successfully used natural methods of birth control."

"Yet here we are, baby."

"Apparently, my body didn't react well to severe emotional stress and changing time zones." Bones had chartered a jet so that anyone who wanted to could accompany her to England for Mr. Nigel-Murray's funeral. Booth was the first to agree to go and also had gone with her to the conference where she presented her T-rex vs. human physical strength research in Vincent's memory. Sweets surprised her by showing up to wear the dinosaur halter.

Booth brought her back to the present tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear as he stared into her large, luminous eyes. "Or Bones, it's Fate."

"You are aware I don't believe in that."

"Yeah, but you know I do." His arm circled her shoulders. "Maybe then it was a last gift from the English 'squintern'."

"What do you mean?" She automatically leaned into his broad, muscular shoulder. "He didn't say anything relating to being pregnant and at that point, we weren't involved in that way."

"I think he made both of us realize time is precious, life even more so." Booth dropped a kiss on the top her head inhaling the smell of her hair." Now, I'll have my life get better with all this beauty around me, you and our daughter to be."

"Booth, I don't know the sex of the baby yet, there's no way you can."

"See, that's where Vincent comes in-I remember him spouting off some babble about a study saying attractive people are more likely to have daughters." He leaned over to scoop her off the bench and onto his lap. "And there's no one as beautiful as you, Bones. Our little girl will be a stunner."

"We're both well above cultural norms of physical attractiveness. Anthropologically, we carry the traits considered desirable through the ages." She reveled in Booth's physical prowess. Just now, he'd swept her off the bench and into his arms without any indication of being physically taxed. The intimate knowledge Bones now had of his physique had sharpened her appreciation and craving for chances to be close to him.

She draped her arm around his neck and squeezed gently. Brennan hated feeling self conscious about a simple gesture. She was open about her sexuality, however, emotion and affection were a tougher feat. Internally she wondered if she had enough in her to nurture a child in ways other than the physical.

Booth tucked her head under his chin and somehow intuitively felt her unspoken doubts. "You'll be the best mother because you know all that kind of stuff and because you'll love this baby girl as much as I will. It's in the bag or in the Bones."

"Where else would the baby be, Booth?"

"Up until tonight she was only in my prayers and dreams." He kissed the top of Bones' head again. "Another reason it'll be a girl, we already have Parker."

Bones considered this, "Parker is an attractive child with great future potential. Rebecca is pleasing to look at."

"I guess."

"You were intimate with her, Booth. You must have felt that way."

"Okay, maybe I did then. But true beauty and true love came into my life with you."

Her voice quavered and he held her tighter as she confided, "I never expected love in my life."

"'Expected' being the operative word, Bones. More importantly, are you happy?" It was his turn to feel anxious.

"It's too early to voice such a tenuous emotion. I'm pleased you are so accepting of my pregnancy and I agree our child stands an excellent chance of being extremely attractive by society's norms."

"My beautiful girls and my handsome boy, everything a man could hope to attain." Booth took a deep breath, "We need to tell Parker. I'd like him to hear our news as soon as you want to tell him."

"The usual custom is to make an announcement at the end of the first trimester and I'm about there." She ran her hand down his arm, "You're right about telling Parker first. He needs to be aware that he figures into whatever plans we make. "

"Thank you, Bones. Then, we tell your father and I prepare to have a shotgun in my face or some other part of my body."

"There is little chance my father would engage in an archaic demonstration of possession or sullied virginity."

"We'll see how it goes, you do have an older brother too and he has daughters." Booth shook his head, "Really, Pops will probably be the one most upset at first. He'll believe I didn't show you the proper respect."

"Let me talk to Hank, he likes me and I'll assure him you were blame free-natural family planning just did not go as planned."

Booth gently set her on the ground and stood up next to her. He lightly placed his hand on her still flat stomach, "Maybe things did go as planned and we just didn't realize it. Time now to get you home and off your feet."

"I can't accept that there was some higher power at work here, simply the flukes of the human body."

"Okay, whatever. But you believe I love you, I already love our baby and I'll be with both of you for all that is to come."

"Your loyalty has been evident to me enough times to prove that hypothesis." She curled her hands around his arm and leaned into him as they began to walk, "I love you Booth. I am also glad we made this baby the natural way instead of me using your frozen swimmers."

"Stick with me Bones, our fun is just beginning." He grinned at her causing her to decide that for some reason the stars seemed brighter tonight than she'd ever remembered.

() () ()


End file.
